harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter Trading Card Game Adventures at Hogwarts Expansion
Sortable table instead of bulletpoints? Hi there, I did not convert the entire pack, because if the idea is going to be shut down, I'd rather not spend the extra time for it. Here's the first 22 cards. I'm proposing because personally I find the sortable table gives flexibility on the display, and people can see cards grouped together the way they wanted to find, like all Adventure cards etc. The illustrator info is not currently provided on the article, and while they may be listed on the individual card page, this is a way to quickly see all that had work for this pack. For instance, personally, if I were an editor who create pages on this wiki, judging from this batch, I would consider making one for Kim Graham, who appeared 6 times, over Jim Nelson, who appeared once. Please let me know if it's okay to change the format on the article to this. P.S.: I also believe the "Foil & hologram cards" section could be incorporated for another column, but I think one idea at a time first. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:22, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea! The bullet-point list in the article was primarily made to check-off which articles had already been created, but your suggestion is, I concur, much more informative and easy to navigate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:28, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Done. Added an extra column for the lesson cards needed (I think; have not played and am trying very hard to understand the instructions lol. Sorry if I'm wrong and am embarrassing myself. I figured the lesson icons are relevant.) If anything else that could be added, is the "cost", the numeral displayed in the icons. I don't think there'd be more than 2 digits, so it won't take up too much space. Let me know if you think it's worth adding. ::At this point I think I'm happy with keeping the second section "Foil & hologram cards" separate. ::Also, not that I'll be working on them anytime soon, but can I assume that I can convert the rest of the set & expansions to this format? ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:39, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Card article title While usually when raising renaming questions, I'd do it individually, but, they are all generally the same question so I'll just raise them here. I understand that lots of the cards actually do have names that are used, hence the "(Trading Card)" differentiation. However, the following does not have the same name in use (not even as a redirect), so I'm wondering if "(Trading Card)" are still needed for them. The sub-listing are, upon digging, admittedly, findings of articles that may get confused with, though had not show up as suggestion during search. Bold text are ones that I do find having potential to leave them the way they are, cuz there probably could be an article with the same name; not positive though. #Dumbledore's Watch #Hagrid's House #Hospital Dormitory (Trading Card) #Midnight Duel (Trading Card) ##Harry Potter#The Midnight Duel and First year#The Midnight Duel ###I'm going to also add that I personally find a portion of the first year article to be unnecessarily biased; is it supposed to be a more detailed version of Harry's first year that couldn't be found on his own bio? #Riding the Centaur #Ron the Brave #Stoat Sandwiches #Voldemort Revealed #Welsh Green Dragon #'Bludger Bop (Trading Card)' #Candy Cart #Flying Practice (Trading Card) #Looking for Trevor #Muddy Practice #Running from Filch #Through the Trapdoor #'Winter Holiday (Trading Card)' #'Wooden Flute (Trading Card)' ##Flute ###Hmmm, I mean, out-of-universe, flutes can be of other material? I feel like this article was meant for that specific flute, instead of the generic instrument? #Black Bat (Trading Card) ##Bat #Bucking Broomstick #Charms Accident #Dog Bite #Photo Album #School Broom #Troll Bogies #'Vanishing Step (Trading Card)' ##Disappearing-step staircase ###A little hesitant, cuz I know there's "trick steps" that'd stuck people there, not sure if it's the same thing. But the article is depicting the scene of the card, so ideally the card could be without the emphasis? Okay, so 26/80; hmmm. Especially for the ones with potential pages to be mixed up with, namely #1, 2, 4, 7, 9, 11, 19, and 23-26; I believe a simple placement of should solve the matter. Let me know? I have the Mass Rename script (I actually haven't really seen it been put to use so idk if it's common.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:22, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :Just a little update; I've gone ahead and processed 18 out of the 26 I listed above. Those are the ones I personally feel absolutely sure of, with the fact that apparently Wikia made some changes so as a regular user, I can't exactly perform the mass rename script to its fullest potential. I'm good for now, but if anyone's interested, there's still the remaining 8 above that could be considered ridding the "(Trading Card)" in their article titles.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:48, August 24, 2018 (UTC)